Sweet Dreams, Comrade
by Falling For Kames
Summary: James is nowhere to be found and Kendall needs assistance, and Logan is there to help. Or is he? Kogan slash. *Warning: hot homosexual relations may or may not be included!*


**Well, look at me uploading a two thousand plus word story at five in the fucking morning for no goddamn reason.**

**Oh, did I mention that it's a Kogan fic, too?**

**Ugh. I hate myself.**

**Ok. Please favorite and review if you like it! Or if you don't like it! Or if you didn't honestly pay attention!**

* * *

Logan bit his lip as he hung onto every word that spilled from the blonde chick's mouth, his brown eyes twitching as her words became more and more intense. '_Ugh, say it girl_.' The rowan's orbs sparkled with passion as the actress spilled out her heart and soul to her costar, her hazel eyes fiery as she leaned towards him.

"That's actually kinda hot," Logan murmured as he examined the chick's curves through her dress, a smirk lighting his lips as a hand traveled toward his nether regions. Shaking his head, he focused more on her words and love for Brandon-

"Logie! Logie?"

Scrambling from his precarious place on the couch, the rowan was quick to flip the television off and sit back, back bolt straight and eyes wide. No one must know of his soap opera addiction.

Kendall stood in front of him, shirtless, not seeming to care about Logan's previous actions as his lip poked out in a pout, the rowan under him tilting his head slightly at the thought that the blond looked ten times more delicious than before. '_Fuck_,' Logan bit the inside of his lip at the sight of Kendall, his mind set that the other boy's lips looked fucking _plump and kissable as hell_. And not to mention the _abs. _

"-and he hasn't even texted me and-" Suddenly Logan realized that his bandmate was talking to him, the blond staring daggers down at his friend. "Logan, are you even listening?"

The pout was now evident on both Kendall's face and in his voice but Logan tried to ignore it.

"Of course I've been listening Ken." Logan mumbled and wracked his eyes away from Kendall's lips, cursing himself when his thoughts about his bandmate's lips traveled straight to his dick. Kendall eyed his friend's strained face momentarily.

"Logie, where's James?" The blond was now leaning over the struggling rowan expectantly, causing Logan to look away in self-containment. Logan just shrugged the question off, honestly not knowing or caring about where Kendall's boyfriend could be; he just wanted to brutally fuck the blond, or go wack off in the bathroom.

Kendall was persistent as his deep emerald eyes fucking _searched_ Logan's strained chocolate orbs, his gaze wracking into his soul.

"Kendall, I don't fucking know where James is!" Logan surprised himself with the sound of his raspy, horny voice being assertive with his weak spot, a.k.a. Kendall.

Kendall's eyes were pleading as he seemingly ignored Logan's burst of anger and he bit his lower lip. The way the blond's eyes quickly traveled up and down Logan's frame almost made the rowan moan, his penis telling him to either kiss Kendall or get the fuck out of there.

"But Logie," Kendall paused to lean into Logan's ear. "_I'm horny_."

Logan would be lying if he said his dick didn't just twitch so hard against his jeans that his bones nearly rattled. '_Well I'll be damned.'_

"And if I don't have James…" Kendall trailed off as he smirked down at the tent in Logan's jeans and shifted so he was nearly in his lap. Logan's eyes closed at the huskiness that clouded the blond's voice and his own thoughts, his hands gently kneading the couch cushion. God it felt great to finally be Kendall's center of attention for once.

The blond's lips curled into a crooked grin as he leaned down to kiss the rowan's neck, Logan pulling Kendall into his chest. His hands reached around to cup his bandmate's ass as the blond moaned and bit Logan's neck, the rowan wrapping his legs tightly around Kendall's legs in order to trip him into his arms. A light giggle erupted from Kendall but he continued teasing his bandmate's neck, Logan holding back a moan as he wrapped the blond fully into his arms and stood up, wobbling slightly.

"Jesus," Logan hissed as he pushed into Kendall and James' room, the blond's teeth pretty much drawing blood.

Kendall pulled away to smirk at Logan as the smaller boy settled the blond into Kendall and his boyfriend's bed, the rowan moaning at the way that Kendall looked so goddamn submissive sprawled out on the bed.

The blond's hand traveled from his side to the waistband of his sweatpants and slipped inside, Logan nearly letting out a moan as he watched his friend pleasure himself. "_Fuck, just fuck me Logan_." The rowan was surprised at the whimper that came from Kendall. He'd never heard- or seen- the blond like this ever before, in this state of naked submissiveness in front of him.

"Mmm, Jesus, I will Kendall," Logan muttered back as he quickly unbuttoned the front of his polo, cursing himself momentarily that he had decided to wear a wife beater. Hissing, the rowan ripped the wife beater off and threw it to the side, mentally deciding to never wear more than one top at a time.

Kendall's normally strong, bright emerald eyes were blown a dark green and looked weak as he gazed up at Logan hazily. Logan's gaze was steady on the crotch area of Kendall's sweatpants as the blond's arm moved quickly underneath the cloth, the rowan moaning quietly as he wandered the possibilities of what might be going on down there.

A grunt brought Logan out of his daze and he realized that his head was quirked to the side in wonder. "Ah, yes- forgot." The rowan laughed anxiously at the venomous glare his friend gave him, the boy's hips raised a few inches off of the bed.

As Logan subconsciously began fiddling with his jeans, trying as hard as he could to quickly strip himself of his jeans, Kendall's hips bucked in desperation, a loud moan following the blond's every stroke.

"_Fuck, hurry up James!_" Logan's head popped up to stare at Kendall and his pants fell down, the rowan realizing that Kendall had no idea about the words spilling from his lips as he fingered himself. Logan frowned to himself but hopped on top of Kendall, the blond smiling as Logan all but crushed his lips into his bandmate's plump lips hungrily.

Logan sucked on Kendall's bottom lip harshly as the blond whimpered cuss words into his mouth, the rowan's hand pressing down firmly on the tent in Kendall's sweatpants. "_Fuck yes, Ja- Logan_." Kendall gritted his teeth in both pleasure and frustration, his eyes hazed with guilt as Logan frowned lightly at him.

Shrugging it off, Logan shot a look up at an expectant Kendall as he moved down the blond's body, eventually his face confronting the gigantic bulge in Kendall's sweatpants. Logan smirked as the blond watched through half-lidded eyes, and his hips bucked in desperation. "_Logan._" Kendall's groan was husky and strained and it sent waves of pleasure through the rowan and straight to his erection.

"Shit, Ken, _I'm getting there_," the assertive hiss came out almost on accident as he eyed the tent, pressing a kiss to the tip with an devious smirk before reaching up to the waistband of Kendall's pants. Pushing the sweats down Kendall's thighs and off of him completely, Logan momentarily raised an eyebrow at his friend due to the blond's lack of boxers.

"Houston, we have a problem!" The rowan giggled to himself as he glanced back up at a seething Kendall. The blond's erection was beet red and in his face, and, although he had been joking around, Logan would be lying if he said that he hadn't nearly creamed his boxers at the sight of the precum dribbling at the top and-

"_FUCK,_ JAMES, PLEASE!" Kendall's eyes remained closed as he _continued _waiting for his bandmate, not realizing his mistake as he aimlessly thrust his hips in the air.

Logan bit his lip in frustration as James' name periodically spilled from Kendall's lips, the rowan hoping that the blond would at least acknowledge him at some point.

Angry as James' name _once again _fell from the sub's lips, Logan just took Kendall's erection into his mouth and sucked harshly, the blond underneath him whimpering and panting heavily. Still pissed, the rowan reached up and shoved a finger into Kendall's mouth, moaning softly as he tilted his head enough on Kendall's penis to watch the blond suck the finger.

Logan pulled his finger away when Kendall started to get carried away, biting the finger teasingly. With one particularly harsh suck at Kendall's erection, Logan reached below him and slammed the digit into the blond's entrance, a low growl emitting from Kendall as he threw his head back in bliss.

"_Fuck, Ja- Logan,_" the moan pissed the rowan off even more and he slammed another finger into Kendall's entrance, his teeth grazing the blond's foreskin roughly.

Smirking evilly, Logan yanked his fingers out of Kendall's ass and slowly removed his head from the blond's erection, making sure to lick the tip as he came up and wiped his mouth. Kendall stared expectantly at his bandmate as Logan hovered over him, the rowan making a small job of wiggling out of his boxers.

"Aw, you were that close, huh?" Logan's raspy voice was dripping with venom as he shoved his face into Kendall's ear. Grabbing his friend's wrist, the rowan yanked the blond toward him and he slammed his lips into the sub's, breaking away quickly as he shoved Kendall so that he was kneeled over the side of the bed, knees resting on the carpet and torso up pressed against the linen.

"God, gonna fuck you," Logan murmured under his breath, reaching around to turn Kendall's face toward him when the blond nodded. Kissing his friend momentarily, Logan pulled away to hock spit into his palm, bringing his hand down to slick up his denied erection.

Logan paused for a second to take in the fact that he was about to penetrate _Kendall fucking Knight, _the only person nowadays that could really get him going. The rowan suddenly began to really envy James because _fuck_, he got to pleasure Kendall fucking daily. He wondered briefly why the hell Kendall had went along with having sex with Logan, and then why the rowan was thinking when he could be fucking.

Letting out a shaky breath, Logan entered Kendall somewhat quickly, not thinking much as he began freely fucking the blond. The ear splitting moans that erupted from Kendall startled Logan a bit but he continued with just as much vigor. Kendall was hot and tight around the rowan's dick and Logan fucking _loved_ _it,_ slamming harder into his bandmate at just the thought of it.

Logan instinctively, yet blindly, reached around Kendall to grab the boy's chin, yanking the blond's head around to fit their lips together. Kendall kissed back weakly, heavy pants sighing out of the blond between kisses as Logan slammed into him repeatedly.

"_Fucking shit, Logan_!" Kendall was suddenly kissing back vigorously, the rowan now hitting his prostate dead on. Logan grinned and wrapped a hand around his friend's waist, his fingers fondling Kendall's balls for a moment before his hand completely wrapped around his cock.

"_Ah- __**faster**__, Logie,_" a husky command burst from Kendall as he began pushing back on Logan's dick, the rowan moaning as the skin-on-skin slaps became louder and more frequent.

Logan cursed as his incoming orgasm became more evident, his hand moving quicker on Kendall's dick in the attempt to climax at the same time as the blond. Head thrown back, Kendall let out a blissful screech, a pit quickly building in his gut.

"Ugh, _so close,_" the blond moaned and rocked in time with both Logan's thrusts and his strokes, eyes rolled back in pleasure. Logan responded with a loud groan, absolutely losing it as Kendall's walls tightened unbelievably tight around his penis.

"_FUCK_." The blond released his load first and savored the scalding heat that blasted into his hand in his effort to avoid staining the bed.

Logan wrapped his arms around Kendall's waist as the blonde collapsed, the rowan still trying to reach his climax. Kissing Kendall's neck, he continued slamming desperately into the blond's abused hole, his climax right within fucking reach-

_Logan began cursing under his breath uncontrollably as he popped up, eyes red and cheeks burning. His gaze gathered in his surroundings hopelessly from his position on the couch. On the other end of the couch sat Kendall, looking at him like he was crazy._

_The blond's gaze locked on his friend's lap, eyebrow quirking as he glanced back up at the rowan's face and back down at his lap. Logan frowned deeply as he continued to come back to reality, sweat dripping from his hair and forehead. He tried to ignore the stone in his pants as he shifted against the arm rest of the couch._

_Logan's gaze scanned the floor as the sounds of him and Kendall having sex echoed clearly in his ears, the rowan also savoring the taste of Kendall on his lips, the sight of such a submissive Kendall underneath him, the scents that surrounded them in auras of mixed cologne and sweat, the __**feeling **__of Kendall pressed against him as they fucked._

_The rowan's gaze shifted to the blond at the end of the couch, the other's gaze still trained on Logan's erection. Now he'd never have his chance with Kendall._

_It was all a lie. A dream. The feeling of being inside Kendall was fake, the hope that Kendall may have actually gone for Logan at some point in time all fake._

_Sighing, Logan stood and parted from Kendall's presence, his back hunched as he slumped back to his and Carlos' room. He was slightly grateful to see his Latino friend sitting on his own bed reading a comic, happy that Carlos would more than likely not pay any attention to any of his sobbing. Climbing into his bed, the rowan curled into a ball, letting out a huff at the coolness of the covers._

_It had seemed so real, the dream. There was no fucking way that the sex wasn't real. _

_He could feel the energy from the 'orgasm' finally waning as he began to drift off into sleep, ignoring the fact that he felt a body pressed against his back as he fell into unconsciousness._

"_Sweet dreams," Kendall whispered, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist as the smaller boy's chest heaved into the steady rhythm of slumber._


End file.
